


something to remember

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But mostly fluff, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, dubiously platonic, ignis has a generally good day, look at all this G-rated fluff wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: “Remember when we were kids? And we’d lie there side by side with whatever books Dad bought me? Could we do that again?”When the bros split up in Lestallum to take a break and experience having personal space again, Ignis and Noctis end up spending a quiet afternoon in the hotel room. Gratuitous childhood-friend cuddling and napping ensues.





	something to remember

**Author's Note:**

> So I just posted a terriblesad fic and I have another one I've been putting the finishing touches on, and honestly? I just needed to take a moment to write about Ignis having a nice day where he hugs Noctis for a long time and absolutely nothing bad happens.
> 
> This piece of official Episode Ignis art (featuring child Iggy and Noct sleeping next to each other with an open book between them) served as inspiration. https://78.media.tumblr.com/44269536f2269d6a517ae3b18d72ee81/tumblr_inline_pes3vboWAn1vu4jha_1280.png

They had checked into the hotel early and then gone their separate ways around Lestallum for the afternoon. After so many days of travel and nights of camping, Ignis had to admit it felt strange to be completely alone with his thoughts, but there was only so much time four men could spend in one car before somebody tried to strangle somebody else.

(And if Prompto didn’t stop _fiddling with the bloody radio,_ it was about to be him.)

Ignis first made his way to the market, stocking up on spices before inspecting the fresh produce. He already knew that he wouldn’t be cooking that evening, so he refrained from purchasing any perishables, but made a note of a few stalls he might like to visit before they set off again. And then he paused. He couldn’t think of anything in particular that he wanted to do between the present moment and dinner that evening, and the afternoon sun was beating down on him and drawing sweat from his brow.

Making his way back to the hotel, he set his purchases by the door as he entered the room. The beds and luggage lay undisturbed, it seemed that none of the others had returned here yet. The air conditioner had cooled the space to a refreshing temperature, chill against his damp hair and skin and positively heavenly after the stifling heat and crowds of the market. He kicked off his shoes, leaned over to straighten them and point them back toward the entrance, then made his way over to one of the plush beds, which sank under him as he sat on it.

Leaning back against the headboard, he stretched out his legs and retrieved a book from his luggage. It was not a particularly thrilling read, detailing the chronology and known details of early Lucian rulers and the settlements that had been established under their reigns, but he hoped that he might be able to glean a clue about where some of the Kings of Yore might be entombed. If he could use this time to help Noct, then it would be a worthy investment.

He’d only progressed a few pages, however, when the door opened and Noctis stepped in.

“Hot as balls out there,” he muttered. Then, “Oh, hey Specs. Just you?”

“Just me,” Ignis confirmed.

“Cool. That one of Gladio’s books?”

“No. Just doing a little research. Though I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you borrowed one.”

Noctis made a face at the idea, then stepped over to the coffee table, where he set his phone down and emptied his pockets. Somehow he saw fit to leave a scrunched candy bar wrapper and other detritus on the table, when, Ignis couldn’t help but notice, the trash can was mere feet away. He sighed, but said nothing, instead quietly adjusting his glasses with a finger on the bridge of his nose. Noctis ran a hand through his hair, letting his messy bangs fall back in place, then turned back to Ignis.

“Hey, Iggy…” He trailed off, as if unsure how to continue.

“Something troubling you?”

“Not exactly… I just… Remember when we were kids?”

“Vividly. Is there anything in particular you’d like to reminisce about?”

His tone is light, he doesn’t want Noct to clam up about whatever he’s thinking or feeling, but he can’t help but feel a little concerned. Noctis doesn’t bring up the past often, and if he doesn’t get it out of him now, he’ll probably never hear what this is about.

“I must have been pretty small, cause I remember you helping me to read some of the words. But we’d lie there side-by-side with whatever books Dad had bought for me, and you’d hold it up while we read. And I think we both fell asleep like that once…”

“I recall.”

He also recalls waking up after dropping the book on his own face, but decides not to mention that detail. Luckily, Noctis hadn’t stirred, so he’d set the book aside and allowed the young prince to sleep peacefully next to him. The present Noctis, still standing in the hotel room, looks at him a little sheepishly.

“Could we do that again?”

Ignis finds himself smiling. “Certainly,” he says, smoothing the comforter next to him.

Rather than go around the other side, Noctis walks straight to the bed and clambers over the top of him awkwardly. Ignis shifts himself back into place, and Noctis rests his head against his shoulder.

“I’m afraid the reading selection is rather dry. I can get something else if you want?”

“Nah,” Noctis mumbles, “‘s not about the book.”

True to his word, he barely even looks up at the new page Ignis turns to, merely resting against him, heavy and warm, still a little sticky from the heat outside. Ignis looks down at him in mild surprise, it’s been a long time since Noctis was this openly affectionate, with no feigned teenage apathy. But then, their lives have changed so much since the fall of Insomnia. As much as they try to be upbeat, taking photos, camping, fishing and sharing jokes, now that he thinks about it, it’s not at all surprising that Noctis wants to relive something comforting from the past. He’s lost so much.

He turns another page, though truthfully he barely remembers what he read on the previous one. And he’s suddenly aware that he’s missed this too. He feels Noct breathing against him, in and out, slowly and calmly. He does smell faintly of sweat, but also of Ignis’ shampoo (because naturally he forgot to buy his own the last time that they were in town), and it’s, well… not unpleasant. Ignis shifts and pulls the pillow up between the headboard and his back, trying to get comfortable with the weight of another person on him. He realizes he’s been absent-mindedly petting Noct’s shoulder for about three pages now.

Five entirely uncomprehended pages later, he lowers the book and looks down. Noct has his eyes closed, breathing steady and regular, having fallen asleep with remarkable speed. Truth be told, Ignis envies Noct’s ability to fall into near-instant repose anywhere, while he himself often stays up till the early hours with caffeine-addled thoughts running through his mind.

His thoughts stray to the image of Noct as a child, resting against him just like this. He hasn’t changed much, but his round cheeks and soft features have become sharper and better defined. In this state, as opposed to hunched over a phone playing video games, or scowling because Ignis had the audacity to put one whole lettuce leaf on the edge of his plate that evening, when he’s asleep, he does look quite the prince. Lunafreya should be pleased when she sees him for the first time in years.

He thinks of the promise he’d made all those years ago, and how strange it seems now, for the boy that he had been vow to spend his life protecting another. He had been advanced for his age, that was true, but he doubted that he’d comprehended the full implications of those words. He certainly hadn’t anticipated the amount of trash to be cleared away or dishes to be washed that would come with “protecting” his new charge. Yet he could never bring himself to regret or resent his promise. He’d swear it all again in an instant.

Noctis stirs in his sleep, mouth hanging slightly open now, and Ignis realizes that the Crown Prince of Lucis has started to drool on his shirt. He clicks his tongue in distaste, and raises a hand to Noct’s shoulder to wake him. Then he hesitates and lowers it again. With a sigh, he places the book on the nightstand, glasses carefully folded on top of it. He closes his own eyes, and lets his head fall back onto the pillow behind him.

(He was, of course, awoken in the early evening by the snap of a camera shutter.

“Delete that.”

“No way, dude. Moments like these are something to remember.”)


End file.
